lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Diet Mountain Dew
"Let's take Jesus off the dashboard Got enough on his mind"''' 'Intro' Diet Mountain Dew is Track 5 on the Born to Die album. Three or possibly four demo versions have surfaced online. Live performances can also be heard. Alt. Titles: Diet MTN Dew, Diet Morning Dew Written and Produced By: Elizabeth Grant and Mike Daly. Length: *Album version; 3:42 *Demo 1; 3:39 *Demo 2; 4:39 *Demo 3; 3:44 'Music Video' Lana created a home-made video for the song. See article Music Videos. 'Lyrics' You're no good for me Baby, you're no good for me You're no good for me But, baby, I want you, I want you Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City Never was there ever a girl so pretty Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love? Diet mountain Dew, baby, New York City Can we get it now, low down and gritty Do you think we’ll be in love forever? Do you think we’ll be in love? Baby, put on heart-shaped sunglasses 'Cause we going to take a ride I'm not going to listen to what the past says I've been waiting up all night Take another drag, turn me to ashes Ready for another lie? Says he's going to teach me just what fast is Say it's going to be all right Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City Never was there ever a girl so pretty Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love? Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City Can we get it now, low down and gritty Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love? Let's take Jesus off the dashboard Got enough on his mind We both know just what we're here for Saved too many times Maybe I like this roller-coaster Maybe it keeps me high Maybe the speed, it brings me closer I could sparkle up your eye Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City Never was there ever a girl so pretty Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love? Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City Can we get it now, low down and gritty Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love? You're no good for me Baby, you're no good for me You're no good for me But, baby, I want you, I want you You're no good for me Baby, you're no good for me You're no good for me But, baby, I want you, I want you, I want you Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City Never was there ever a girl so pretty Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love? Baby stopping at Seven Eleven bearing his wife Connie and Kevin Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love? Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City Never was there ever a girl so pretty Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love? Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City Can we get it now, low down and gritty Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love? 4x You're no good for me Baby, you're no good for me You're no good for me But, baby, I want you, I want you